


Gabriel's Valentine Ideas

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Chocolate, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Gabriel for advice on how to ask Dean out for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Valentine Ideas

“Gabriel,” Castiel says, walking over to his older brother.

“Yes, Castiel?”

“I need advice about asking Dean out on Valentine’s Day,” the younger angel mumbles, looking at the floor with a light blush across his cheeks. Gabriel smirks.

“Well…”

~~~

Dean wakes up, slowly blinking his eyes open. He clambers out of bed and ends up stepping on a piece of paper. He bends down, confused, and reads what is written upon the pink paper:

_Like the luminous glow of angel’s grace,_  
You make me soar, even with broken wings.  
With you, our hands I’d like to enlace.  
When you are around, my heart surely sings. 

_You are sweeter than a jar of honey,_  
I would like to see if you taste better.  
I’d love to see you writhing above me.  
Dean, is this how you write a love letter? 

Dean nearly chokes on his spit. He continues reading:

_And Dean, I know I don’t show my feelings,_  
But I swear that I will stay by your side.  
You resonate with my whole entire being.  
With you I can unfailingly confide. 

_And from the moment I saved you, I knew.  
I need you, Dean Winchester, I love you._

All that’s left with the card is a single dark blue feather. Dean smiles as he finishes Castiel’s poem, though he’s not quite sure what was up with that second stanza. He sets the paper down on his bedside table and notices a box on it. Dean opens the box, figuring that it’s also from Cas, and inside is…

“What the hell?” Dean mutters, looking down at what appears to be a sheep heart with a note saying ‘Be my valentine?’ on it. Dean quickly closes the box and leaves his room to take a shower.

~~~

“Hey Sammy!” Gabriel greets the younger Winchester, sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Sam smiles, turning his head and gives the archangel a chaste kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Sam responds, holding out a box of chocolates. Cheesy, sure, but Gabriel loves it. Gabe takes the box and presses his lips to Sam’s cheek before sitting next to him.

“I wrote a poem for you!” Gabe says excitedly. Sam shifts in his seat so his whole body is facing Gabriel. The archangel clears his throat before reading the sonnet aloud.

_“First saw the moose and I instantly knew,_  
Everything will begin and end with him,  
But I didn’t know that would be me too.  
An archangel and human, what’s more sin?” 

Gabriel winks, then continues.

_“You are the sweetest thing I’ve ever had.  
I get caught in the heat of the moment.”_

Sam groans as Gabriel chuckles.

_“Out of your thick skin! Let’s do something bad.  
Let’s escape your brother and go bone it!”_

Sam laughs, and of course Dean chooses that moment to walk into the room, looking for Cas. His eyes widen at what he hears and he immediately turns around, whispering, “Nope.”

_“But Sam, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,_  
I’ve hurt you so much and can’t take it back.  
And in the end I had to disappear,  
Unable to help when my heart went slack. 

_Sammy, please, don’t you run away from me,  
Together we can run away; be free.”_

Sam and Gabriel share a moment of silence before saying anything. Gabriel slides the paper with the poem written on it to Sam, before looking up and grinning. “The title is ‘Something About a Moose’!” Gabriel states, causing Sam to chuckle. “Cas is gonna ask Dean out today! Let's go spy on them!”

~~~

Dean finally finds Cas in the kitchen. Castiel was clearly waiting for him, just standing there. His eyes light up and his lips turn upward in a small, shy smile when he sees Dean. Dean returns the smile, walking over to the angel.

“What was with the sheep heart and poem?” Dean immediately asks, close enough that he feels Cas’s hot breath on his face. Castiel’s face quickly becomes red.

“Those were Gabriel’s ideas. He helped me write the poem,” Castiel replies, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. “And there’s one more thing he suggested,” Cas mumbles. He turns around and grabs something off the counter. Castiel turns back to face Dean. The Winchester looks down at what Cas is holding, and grins.

“You made me pie?” Cas nods slightly, still keeping his head lowered. Dean puts a hand under Castiel’s chin, raising his head up so their eyes meet. Cas shakily holds up a bee plush saying ‘Bee mine?’ Dean chuckles. “Of course.” Dean leans in and presses his lips against Cas’s, making sure not to ruin the French Silk Pie. Castiel quickly responds, and melts into the kiss, using the countertop as support.

“Yes!!” Gabriel’s voice whoops. Dean and Cas hastily break apart. Dean turns to find Gabriel and Sam standing in the doorway, grinning.


End file.
